


Summoning

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel's 'rescued' by a dark stranger, who obviously has more illicit things on his mind.





	Summoning

Each step Ciel took was harder than the last, the biting wind freezing him to his very bone. Yet he continued to go somewhere, despite knowing full well that he was going nowhere.

The first night outside had been terrible - each agonizing second of chill from the elements preventing sleep. He hadn't imagined it would be so different, so cruel, compared to nights at home where he'd felt cold.

He knew he was going to die soon. But with no immediate family left - not even his _dog -_ and with distant relatives looking at him ravenously, he knew his murder was inevitable. So he decided to do things on _his_ terms. He refused to play the victim, to see the look of satisfaction on his greedy and ruthless relatives' faces as his lifeblood poured from his mortal wounds and he drew his last breath.

So, he left.

Now, he only had the stabbing wind to deal with. And now, snow.

He's stopped feeling sensation in his feet about ten minutes ago. And even though he'd never felt this before, he knew his body was shutting down from the cold. It was getting harder and harder to distinguish thoughts from reality. He knew he was minutes away from death, with the howling wind mercilessly continuing to freeze him to an unmarked grave.

Somehow through the haze, he became aware of a carriage pulling up beside him, and the door opening. Ciel blinked, trying to figure out whether it was his imagination.

"Come with me," a man's voice said.

"I will if you promise to keep me warm," Ciel replied. He had nothing to lose now.

The man chuckled. "I give you my word."

Ciel slowly climbed in, almost tripping as he couldn't tell where his feet were.

The man leaned forward, simultaneously closing the carriage door and pulling Ciel towards him. Ciel yelped at the close contact but straddled his knees, facing him, shivering.

He couldn't make out the man's features in the dark carriage, even only inches from his face.

Ciel made sure his legs were flush against the man's, greedily absorbing as much warmth as possible as this was their only point of contact.

The man opened his cape. "Come closer," he whispered. Ciel moved slightly forward, then gasped as the man hugged him close.

Ciel trembled, but started to relax as the man's body warmth soothed him in the tight embrace. He tensed as the carriage hit bumps on the road, causing him to bounce on his lap. He froze as he felt the man's hardness grow. He didn't dare look up, but resigned himself to the man's clear intentions, absorbing his warmth despite selling his soul.

He heard the sound of gravel under the wheels, and knew they had arrived at their destination.

Removing Ciel from his lap, the man genially stepped out first and offered Ciel a hand. Ciel accepted the gesture, and was relieved to find that some sensation had returned in his feet. The man turned and paid the driver, who then drove back down the thin road. 

Looking around at the manor, it wasn't as lavish as his own place, but it was still a sizable abode. What struck Ciel was the forest surrounding it - the fact they were in a remote location unnerved him somewhat. But there was nothing for it now.

He glanced up at the man now that they were in the light of the doorway. He couldn't help but note his handsome features, yet he was terrified by the look in his eyes that was cool, yet deadly.

The foyer looked eerie since it was deserted. He was led across it and upstairs to the master bedroom, to a steaming bath in the adjacent ensuite.

"Would you like some help?" the man asked with a smirk.

"Ah, n-no," Ciel replied quickly.

Once the door shut, Ciel stripped off and started to climb into the bath, which was no easy feat considering the warm temperature was still far too warm for his semi-frozen flesh. Grabbing a facewasher, he slowly spilled the warm water over his limbs until they adjusted.

With a sigh, he slipped into the water, feeling the warmth. Running the soap on his body, he breathed in its faint sweet aroma.

There was no doubt what the man was intending. The only unknown factor was how sadistic he was.

But at least a stranger wasn't _supposed_ to care, unlike his jealous relatives.

With his body equalizing to the temperature of the water, Ciel stepped out and dried himself off. He picked up his clothes and folded them on a chair. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he exited the room. There was no point clothing himself only to be stripped minutes later.

The man was lying on his bed in a dressing gown. He looked appreciatively at Ciel's submission. "Come," he said quietly.

Ciel walked next to the bed. He couldn't help but gasp and blush as the man pulled Ciel's towel from him and threw it to the other side of the room.

The man gently pulled Ciel on the bed and rolled onto him.

"Wh-what should I call you?" Ciel asked, trying not to panic.

"You can call me whatever you want," the man said smoothly.

"How about Sebastian?"

"Sounds good," the man said, starting to plant soft kisses along Ciel's neck. "And your name?"

"C-Ciel," he managed to stammer.

"Ciel. I like that," Sebastian murmured as he ran a hand between them and grabbed Ciel's crotch. Ciel gasped.

The man didn't slow, but had a devilish smirk on him as he relished making Ciel involuntarily jump with pleasure. Ciel's breathing quickened as he felt his own hardness grow.

"I'm glad I could repay the favour in the carriage," the man whispered, as he started to plant kisses down Ciel's chest, finally enveloping his member.

Ciel couldn't try to be silent, an audible sound of pleasure escaping from his lips whenever Sebastian sucked. He yelped in surprise as Sebastian put two oil-slicked fingers up his butt and started to roughly stretch him, however, the pain of him doing so was far less than the ecstasy.

With each passing minute, Ciel could feel a warmth build up in his stomach, until finally he shouted his release. Sebastian made sure to swallow everything.

Pulling back, he looked at Ciel. Both were panting.

"My turn," he whispered, flipping Ciel over and pressing against him, making sure he could feel his hardness.

He positioned himself; Ciel screamed as he thrusted.

"Relax, little one," he breathed in Ciel's ear. Ciel gripped the pillow, trying to distract from the pain. Sebastian started to move slowly, gripping Ciel tightly from behind and sucking his shoulder strongly.

Sebastian let out an intense sigh of pleasure and Ciel couldn't help but be immersed. What they were doing was so intimate. He felt a power rush, giving Sebastian so much pleasure.

He moved his hips backwards and kept them steady. Sebastian let out an appreciative moan, clutching Ciel stronger.

Ciel shouted as Sebastian hit a sensitive area inside him. He could slowly feel his own arousal starting to grow.

Sebastian almost chuckled as he continued to mercilessly pound him.

Ciel heard Sebastian shout as a warm liquid was released inside. Ciel hadn't reached orgasm again, but it didn't matter.

Sebastian rolled off, panting, and ran a hand affectionately along Ciel's cheek. "Very good," he breathed out, then moved off the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Ciel desperately. "I thought you were going to keep me warm."

The man looked back. "Is this room not sufficient?"

"It is, but I'd be warmer if you stayed with me."

The man let out a small chuckle. A faint smirk was on his lips. "Very well," he said as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over both of them. He pulled Ciel close and kissed him on the lips deeply. Then he rolled Ciel over, hugging him from behind.

Ciel couldn't cognitively understand what he felt as it was so much against the proper behaviour he'd been taught, but he knew he wanted nothing more than to be embraced by this man.

He snuggled into Sebastian as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~0~~~

A few days had passed, with Ciel even surprising himself with how compliant he was with Sebastian's whims. Sebastian had even gone to the great lengths of bringing him breakfast in bed.

While Ciel had embraced his own carnal desires, he still enjoyed the moments he had alone. What was he doing? But his doubts faded as he looked out to the white snow falling on the treetops.

The door opened, and Sebastian brought in some tea and crumpets.

Ciel almost lost propriety, chomping down the delicious food. And oh, that tea. Just perfect.

He stopped mid-bite, noticing Sebastian staring at him. "Did you want some?" he managed to mumble through a mouthful of food.

Sebastian smirked, and leaned closer. "I don't eat rubbish," he said with a chuckle.

Ciel let out a small laugh, and continued to demolish the plate.

"Perhaps you'd like to explore the mansion," Sebastian said. "Only... don't go into the basement. That's out of bounds."

Ciel looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I... see," he said mischievously.

Sebastian cocked his head, and moved to pick up the plates.

Ciel blinked, alone again. He washed his mouth and put on his own dresser gown. Peering out the bedroom door, he saw the foyer he'd previously walked through on his first night here, looking gloomy and deserted. Wandering around, he'd found a study, a library, a drawing room - all that one would expect in a larger house. There was no sign of Sebastian. Where was this basement? How was he to avoid an area, not knowing its location?

Grumbling, Ciel turned down a longer hallway, seeing a kitchen at the end. But with his knowledge of mansions, there was a large door just before the entrance that was out of place. Ciel stiffened. Was that it?

Not hearing anyone around, he pushed the door open with a slight metallic creak, seeing stairs that led down for at least two flights. Not really seeing it as much of a big deal, he started to descend, slowly moving towards the torch light at the end.

Peering around the final bend, his jaw dropped. He was in a massive room, well-lit with oil candles. There were all sorts of inscriptions along the wall, and an altar in the centre with blood spatters and restraints. The statues in the room were broken and the ones that still had their heads intact had the most agonizing expressions on them.

Feeling light-headed, he staggered over to the side and placed his hand on a statue's arm. To his horror, the arm dissolved into black charcoal dust. This was no statue.

Starting to panic, he turned and ran up the stairs. Whizzing out the door, he turned down the hallway and stopped short, almost hitting Sebastian.

He gurgled, terrified.

Sebastian's eyes flashed. "The one instruction I give you, you break. And how quickly you did so."

Ciel whimpered. "I- I- er-"

Sebastian cocked his head. "Why don't I give you the grand tour," he said, shoving Ciel down the first few stairs and shutting the door behind them with a loud bang.

Despairing, Ciel descended the stairs knowing there was nothing he could do.

Coming into the room again, Sebastian waved his arm. "This is where they attempt to summon demons," he said. "And that is what we are going to do right now."

Ciel grimaced as he was thrown on the altar face down, and his hands tied to the front of it. He felt the back of his gown lifted.

"I hope you're happy," Sebastian snarled as he positioned himself and thrust.

Ciel lay face down, seeing Sebastian's hands either side of his head, not daring to move. To his horror, he could see the hands turn into something unearthly; the nails grew, and the skin became paler. Sebastian let out inhuman growls as he continued. Ciel lay there, terrified.

Finally, Sebastian shouted his release and his hands returned to normal. Ciel's hands were untied, but Sebastian only turned him over.

"I'm somewhat glad you did that," Sebastian growled. "Because you're _mine_."

Ciel gaped at the ferocity of his possessiveness.

Sebastian sighed. "Come now," he muttered, making for the door.

Ciel followed, still reeling from what happened.

Once they were back on the top level of the mansion, Ciel moved faster, keeping up with Sebastian's strides. Worriedly, he glanced up at him.

"What is it?" Sebastian snapped.

"D- do you remember anything?"

"What do you mean?"

Ciel stopped, concerned. "Do you remember what happened down there?"

Sebastian shoved him against the wall, pinning his shoulders with his hands. "Of course I remember. I wasn't temporarily possessed by a demon, Ciel. I _am_ a demon."

"Wh-what?" Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian gave a toothy grin and ran his hands down Ciel's chest, opening his dressing gown, planting kisses down Ciel's abdomen.

"N-no!"

Sebastian let the last kiss linger, then pulled away.

"So it's OK if a man is sucking you off, but not a demon?"

"Because you're tricking me!"

"I can't bring out something that's not already there, Ciel," Sebastian admonished. "Besides, you're acting like you have a choice."

"I do have a choice!" Ciel managed to blurt out. "I could hold my breath until I die!"

"Well, go on, then," Sebastian said mildly.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian's mouth enveloped him. His breathing quickened as Sebastian continued to suck, finally exclaiming his release.

Sebastian pulled away, looking amused.

"Damn demon," Ciel muttered, pulling his gown closed again. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask - when are the servants coming back?"

"Never," Sebastian replied. "Everyone you saw downstairs was in the cult. Some were the servants."

Ciel looked aghast. "What happened to them?"

Sebastian looked at him. "I killed them. Burnt them in hellfire. As you can see from the looks on their faces, they weren't too happy about it."

"What?!"

"They were arrogant when they summoned me," Sebastian said with a look of distaste. "Just because they were actually able to complete the ceremony doesn't make me hold them in any favour." He looked at Ciel with a smirk. "I really am the ideal person to keep you warm, you know."

Ciel's eyes widened, fearful.

Later that evening, Sebastian drew Ciel to him in an embrace. Ciel couldn't help but tense.

"Why are you doing this?" Ciel asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I want to," Sebastian murmured, kissing him on the shoulder.

That was enough for Ciel. It didn't make any logical sense, but he could tell the feeling was real. Ciel melted into Sebastian's arms once more.

Afterwards, Sebastian lay next to Ciel, looking at him longingly. "I've been meaning to ask you... you don't seem like a typical street brat. You seem to have some level of breeding."

"Mmh," Ciel replied. "You may have seen it in the papers - I'm the sole Phantomhive heir. My distant relatives were trying to kill me. I could see it in their eyes. And to be honest with you, I'm not sure if I'm already dead. But this isn't hell."

Sebastian blinked, surprised, then drew Ciel close so he could sleep.

~~~0~~~

"Good morning, love," Sebastian said affectionately as he lay some breakfast nearby.

Ciel rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed. "So _you_ do this?"

"I do. It's not that hard."

Ciel smirked. "I've eaten the food from renowned chefs around the country, and none have come close to this level of perfection."

"Thank you," Sebastian said deviously, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Mmph," Ciel replied through a mouthful of food.

"I have a suggestion," Sebastian said. "I want you to go back, to claim your rights as heir. I shall be your butler, thus allowing me to protect you."

Ciel laughed. "The demands of the Earl of Phantomhive are quite significant. You'd make an absolutely terrible butler for me."

Sebastian smirked. "I assure you my efficiency will make up for any... time lost through other, _more intimate_ , pursuits."

"All right," Ciel said smiling. "But I must warn you - I'm a very demanding Lord. It's going to be hell."

Sebastian smiled back, allowing Ciel to draw him forward in a kiss. 


End file.
